


Come Home

by Wesley



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesley/pseuds/Wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam desperately wants his father, but is horrified by the thought and tries to keep it a secret. Flynn finds out.<br/>Written for this <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme/3162.html?thread=1787482#t1787482">prompt</a> at<br/><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme/">tronkinkmeme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

How do you recover? When your whole world, everything you’ve known ceases to exist. You cope, right? Living as a hollow shell. If living is the word for it. All those nights laying in bed waiting for a sound, sure that tonight he was coming home. Little did he know that he would be the one to come home. 

Sam rolled restlessly in the dark bed sheets of the seemingly unused guest room. Seeing his father tonight surely was a hallucination. Perhaps he’d died and this was heaven. Clu’s face flashed through his mind. Definitely not heaven. But close enough. Just to be able to touch Kevin again, to feel his breath against his skin, his knees had nearly given out.

“Dad….dad…” Memories of his father’s laughing face, back when things were simple, just the two of them, flashed across his mind hazily as sleep began to overtake him. He felt happy for the first time since…since…actually, this was the happiest he’d ever felt at any point in time. He attempted to fight the weight of sleep, afraid to awake to nothing, the same aching hole that had engulfed him since his father disappeared. Slowly he fell into unconsciousness.

He was eight years old again, pushing a red toy car alongside a blue car pushed by his father. They’d laughed together so easily. Sam watched from afar as dreamers do. He laughed at the memory, marveling at the unfamiliar feeling of lightness and contentment spreading through his being. His smile quickly faded, his joy replaced by unbearable sorrow. How he longed to reach out to them. To warn them of the coming future. Maybe if he could just tell the boy, just briefly, tell him he _would_ see his father. As he reached towards them the dream shifted. Violent images flashed rapidly. His lungs burned fiercely. Gasping for air, choking on his grief he clutched at his sides. As quickly as the pain appeared it was gone.

Opening his eyes he could make out his old bedroom. He was lying in bed now, his revolving night light casting animal shapes across the walls. Sam was hardly breathing, he didn’t know why. All he knew was that he had to be as quite as possible. Then….then he heard it. The door downstairs. Had he come home at last? His heart pounded painfully against his ribcage. A creeping dread spread through every fiber of his body and he was suddenly very sure that whoever had entered was not his father. And they intended him harm.

“…..dad.” A whisper escaped from Sam’s lips, engulfed in a deep sleep. He tossed violently, attempting to break the bonds that held dreamers in their nightmares. Whatever it was that entered his house was coming for him. Where was daddy?

“NNNHHHNN…DAD!!” Strangled cries tore from his throat. His muscles burned from the strain. Kevin’s eyes snapped open from his meditation. Fearing the worst he rushed to Sam’s room, throwing open the door without hesitation. Sam’s body contorted, obviously in pain.

“DAD! DADDY!” Kevin’s hands were upon him in a second.

“Sam! Sam! It’s ok. Wake up.” Sam’s eyes were open but his confusion was clear. “I’m here. I’m here.” Kevin stroked his sons face in earnest. Sam’s eyes were wild with fear, his breath rapid, arms gripping his father for dear life. Kevin felt a stab of pain unlike anything he’d ever felt. He had done this. All those nights Sam must have waited for him. The abandonment and confusion was a heavy burden Sam carried for all these years. Realization swept over Sam as his father stroke his hair lightly, protectively.

“…Dad?”

“I’m here baby.” Tears welled in the corner of Sam’s eyes. He was overtaken with such anguish he found he could not meet his father’s eyes any longer. Pressing his head back against the pillow he closed his eyes again, feeling hot tears escape against his will. There was warmth there to wipe them away. Overcoming his embarrassment he dared to meet his father’s gaze. There was no judgment there, only love. Tears clouded his vision.

All these years his boy had been growing into a stunning man. A strong, beautiful boy. But no matter how hard he had tried to go on Kevin knew he must have been in unbearable pain. That, they shared. He couldn’t bear to look away from his beautiful son gazing up from underneath him. A wave of longing coursed through him. Sam needed love, he needed it now.

Sam shuddered a breath, trying to regain his composure. Only to find it slipping away as a thumb ran across his bottom lip; a warm hand ran down his chest. So many times he’d seen his father’s face in his imagination, he’d kissed those lips, surprised by how right it felt. He’d come picturing his father holding him, stroking him, whispering he would never leave him. Was that a normal reaction to your father leaving? His face flushed in horror; disturbed yet committed to his perverse fantasies.

“Dad-”

“I know… I’m here.” That seemed to relax Sam’s a little. He would stay as long as Sam needed. They could talk all night. Sam could tell him he hated him, how much he resented him and he would bear it and be grateful for it.

Sam couldn’t wait another second. He reached a shaking hand towards his father’s face. Now was the only time they had. His hesitation disappeared. Grasping Kevin’s face firmly he crushed his lips to his dad’s. Kevin froze, but he did not pull away. Sam fell back to the bed, avoiding his father’s stare, probably filled with disgust. Before he could think his mouth was covered again, his body warm under the weight of his father. There was desperation and need, clear in the fierceness of the kiss. Could it be daddy had been waiting for him to come home too? Heat pooled in his stomach as Kevin’s hands caressed him gently. Desperate for more contact Sam tugged at his father’s robe. Smiling at his son’s impatience he de-robed to be rewarded with warm, smooth hands explaining the planes of his body. Kevin gasped, he hadn’t been touched in so long, especially not by someone he loved so deeply. Sam was fascinated with every detail of his father’s existence. He pressed his cheek against Kevin’s chest, listening to the strong heart beating. A hand rested gently against the back of his head, cradling him like he was a child again; his father kissed the top of his head in adoration.

“Dad…” he whispered, a hundred emotions flooding his mind.

“I’m here with you baby.” Such a loving embrace was enough to resolve his worries. Sam tilted his head up to meet his father’s gaze in uncertainty. The warm hands running down his back, pressing him to his dad’s chest urged him to relax. Sam’s smile was immediately mirrored from Kevin. Leaning down Kevin brushed his lips gently against Sam’s. The intimacy was almost too much for Sam to bear. His hand grasped Kevin’s erection. The moan he received filled him with intense pride. He stroked earnestly, wanting nothing more than to please his father. Kevin’s grip tightened, his breathe uneven. Was he really the one doing this to his dad? The lust he saw in his father’s eyes, the lust he saw there, for _him_ was turning him on like nothing ever had.

He could feel himself growing painfully hard. Sam ground against Kevin’s leg, moaning without restraint. The sight nearly made Kevin come right then. Placing his hand on Sam’s chest he pressed him against the bed. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed under the soft caress of hands. Just the two of them. His eyes flew open as warmth engulfed his cock.  
Sam bucked uncontrollably into his father’s mouth.

“Like that baby?” Kevin’s tongue swirled around the tip of Sam’s cock, tasting what he’d been missing all these years. Sam hissed, winding his fingers through Kevin’s hair. Panting resonated throughout the white room. Then daddy did something he did not expect. Taking Sam’s cock deep into his throat he encouraged him to fuck his mouth.

Oh God. Struggling to withstand his creeping orgasm Sam guided Kevin’s head up and down up and down till he thought he would explode.

“Dad…please.” Kevin’s mouth was over his in a second.

“Shh, love.” This had to be dream. It could not possibly be his father’s hands, his lips, his cock grinding against his own. Please never let me wake up. Sam murmured at the momentary loss of physical contact as Kevin reached into the nightstand beside them, returning with coated fingers. Sam’s eyes grew wide as he took in the reality of what was going to happen.

“Don’t worry baby. I won’t hurt you.” Kevin tried to reassure Sam as best as he could, needing him to be completely relaxed. Sam sighed, resting back on the pillows.

“I don’t care if it hurts. Just don’t leave me.” Sorrow gripped Kevin’s insides.

“No, no, I’m here. I’ll never leave you again.” Sam’s large eyes looked as if they wanted to believe him but Kevin knew he really didn’t. Not yet. With a brief but firm kiss Kevin position himself at Sam’s entrance. “Just relax love.” One slick finger entered slowly. It was uncomfortable, Sam couldn’t deny that but honestly he could endure any pain now that they were together again. Another finger began to stretch him. His muscles tensed, trying to hold perfectly still to avoid any further pain.

“Relax Sam.” There would be no way to do this without hurting him if he didn’t hold still. "Maybe we should-"

“NO!” Sam started in panic. Reassuring hands embraced his face.

“Okay Sam. Okay.”

“Please. _Please._ Need you so bad.”

“Need you too.”

“Then take me.” Sam pleaded. The words sent a shiver of pleasure through Kevin. His baby was offering this him. He was so willing to be taken. Kevin couldn’t wait another minute. His cock at Sam’s entrance he glanced back at Sam.

“Relax.” Sam nodded in understanding. Then he was pushing into him and oh god Sam was so tight, so warm, so good. Sam cried out in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. Pausing to let Sam adjust Kevin stroked Sam’s cheeks, leaning down to kiss the trail of tears. “I can stop.” Truthfully, he wasn’t sure he could but to his relief Sam shook his head.

“No…God you feel so _good_.” After a moment he asked sheepishly, “how do I feel?” Kevin wasn’t sure he could put it into words. His voice seemed lost.

“Better than anything.” He choked back tears, struggling to keep composure. A small movement of his hips caused Sam’s eyes to close and whimper in pleasure. Kevin liked that, very much. As he filled him completely Sam’s legs curled around his waist urging him deeper.

Their bodies fit together with complete ease. Jesus he was so warm. Seeing his son, lying wonton begging to be fucked was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Sam writhed and gasped beneath him and Kevin knew they were both close. Angling Sam’s hips up slightly he thrust with all the force he could manage, determined to find Sam’s sweet spot. Sam gasped suddenly, blinking back stars. Smiling Kevin grasped Sam’s painfully hard cock and stroked in time with his thrusts.

“Dad…nhnn dad…I…”

“That’s right, come for me baby. Come for daddy.” With his father’s encouragement Sam exploded with full abandon, every muscle tensed as the orgasm engulfed his entire body. His head throw back in sheer pleasure screaming for his father was enough to send Kevin over the edge. He shuddered violently as he emptied himself into his son, repeating Sam’s name over and over. They lie, still connected for a few moments breathing heavily, their minds completely blank. With a final kiss Kevin collapsed next to Sam.

Sam didn’t dare to open his eyes to find that he was lying alone, his own hand the cause of his orgasm. Warm arms pulling him close erased his panic. He pressed himself completely against his father, unwilling to sleep even an inch apart. With a kiss Kevin whispered softly in Sam’s ear, “I’m home.”

 

 


End file.
